


Un nouvel horizon  [3]

by eiramew



Series: Promesses [3]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramew/pseuds/eiramew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pour toi, Sarah.</p><p>Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais, mais je m'amuse bien!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Un nouvel horizon  [3]

**Author's Note:**

> Pour toi, Sarah.
> 
> Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais, mais je m'amuse bien!

''Mademoiselle O'Brien ?''

Sarah sursauta. La voix de Mrs Hugues venait de résonner à l'autre bout du couloir. Le tintement de clés indiqua que la gouvernante se dirigeait vers elle. La femme de chambre se détacha du mur contre lequel elle était appuyée, rêveuse.

''Vous avez l'air vraiment différente ces derniers temps...

-J'ai quelques problèmes en ce moment, Mrs Hugues, et cela peut expliquer pourquoi je suis si distraite et si peu expansive...

-Je ne voulais pas dire ''différente'' en ce sens, Mlle O'Brien, j'étais en train de me dire que vous semblez plus épanouie et moins fermée. J'imagine que cela est dû à votre séjour sur l'autre continent.

-Les gens changent, vous savez, et je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose...''

La gouvernante posa un main sur l'épaule de Sarah.

''En ce qui vous concerne, O'Brien, je suis persuadée que changer est une bonne chose… ''

Mrs Hugues prit congé de de la femme de chambre et disparut dans la cuisine, la laissant s'interroger sur ses propos. Jamais la gouvernante ne lui avait dit quelque chose comme cela. D'ordinaire, leurs dialogues se résumaient à quelques banalités et des remontrances sans grande importance. Sarah avait conscience que quelque chose en elle avait changé. Bien sûr, son voyage en Inde lui avait enseigné des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais appris en Angleterre, sa rupture avec Thomas lui avait permis de prendre du recul, tout en s'affirmant davantage, mais cette modification intérieure ne résultait d'aucun de ces deux facteurs. La véritable raison de ce changement, c'était ces quatre lettres qui demeuraient dans son esprit du matin au soir: c-o-r-a. Cora, Cora et ses mots tendres, Cora et ses caresses, Cora et ses baisers. Perdue dans ses pensées, Sarah n'avait pas remarqué l'arrivée furtive de Thomas. Le jeune valet, avec son arrogance coutumière, interpella la femme de chambre d'une voix mielleuse, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres:

_''En ce qui vous concerne, O'Brien, je suis persuadée que changer est une bonne chose… ''_

Elle lui jeta un regard haineux avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, frappant le sol de ses talons afin de couvrir les stupides ricanements de Thomas.

 

ೱೱೱ

 

Confortablement installée devant une tasse de thé fumant, O'Brien reprisait une robe en compagnie d'Anna qui lisait en silence. La cloche de la comtesse sonna subitement. Sarah leva les yeux. Lady Grantham avait une heure d'avance, mais comme la femme de chambre était de bonne humeur, elle rangea son ouvrage et monta dans la chambre de Cora. Ses doigts effleurèrent la porte.

''Entrez O'Brien, Entrez !''

Sarah découvrit la comtesse indécise devant sa garde-robe.

''En quoi puis-je vous être utile, Madame ? Demanda la femme de chambre.

-Bien, la comtesse douairière, Rosamund, Isobel et une de ses nièces doivent venir dîner la semaine prochaine, et je n'ai rien de neuf à porter…

-Permettez-moi de regarder un instant Madame, je suis sûre qu'agrémentée de quelques rubans et d'une pièce de dentelle, une de vos ancienne robe conviendra tout-à-fait.''

Les doigts de Sarah plongèrent à travers les plis de tissus, à la recherche d'une robe qui pourrait plaire à sa dame. Prise d'une subite inspiration, la comtesse enlaça délicatement sa femme de chambre, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou.

''J'adore quand vous faites cela, O'Brien…

-Quand je fais quoi, Madame ? Demanda Sarah en frémissant.

-Quand vos doigts caressent les robes que je porte, quand vous faites tout pour me rendre jolie…''

Les mains de Cora glissaient le long du corset de sa femme de chambre, saisissant fermement ses hanches. Baisers dans le cou. Le dos d' O'Brien se cambra et elle renversa la tête pour embrasser Lady Grantham. La comtesse tira violemment Sarah contre elle, lui rendit son baiser, et la plaqua d'un coup sec contre le mur. La femme de chambre en eut le souffle coupé. Cora saisi une de ses jambes et l'amena contre sa propre hanche, tout en faisant remonter hâtivement la longue robe noire d' O'Brien autour de sa taille. Sarah poussa un gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de la comtesse frôler son entre-jambe. Cependant, la main de Cora remonta sur la taille de sa femme de chambre, suscitant une profonde déception. Lady Grantham poussa gentiment O'Brien, dont la robe tenait toujours autour de ses hanches, sur une chaise. À la grande surprise de Sarah, la comtesse s'installe sur ses genoux dénudés en passant une jambe de chaque côté de son bassin.

''J'adore aussi quand vous me montrez qui décide, et que c'était très vilain de ma part de douter de vos capacités… Murmura Cora d'une voix féline et débordante de sous-entendus. Elle se pencha en avant et embrassa amoureusement sa femme de chambre, tout en caressant sa nuque et son dos. L'inconfortable position dans laquelle se trouvait Lady Grantham avait fait remonter sa robe, découvrant les hauts de ses bas. O'Brien repoussa le tissus et fit remonter ses mains le long des hanches de l'autre femme, qui lui mordait tendrement les lèvres. Soudain, un bruit de pas se fit entendre dans le couloir. Les deux femmes se levèrent d'un bond et remirent de l'ordre dans leurs tenues respectives. Ce n'était pas la première fois que leurs ébats étaient interrompus. L'une comme l'autre, elles savaient le danger partout et les moments de tendresse qu'elle s'accordaient pouvaient à chaque instant les mener à leur perte si quelqu'un les surprenait. Les pas avaient disparus. On pouvait lire sur le visage de Cora et de sa femme de chambre du soulagement, mais surtout une amère frustration ressentie des deux côtés.

ೱೱೱ

 

Comme à chaque fois que la maison Crawley recevait, Mrs Patmore était dans tous ses états. La cuisinière donnait des ordres de tous côtés et lorsqu'elle n'en donnait pas, c'était pour pester contre Ivy, Daisy, ou n'importe quelle autre personne susceptible de se trouver sur son chemin. C'était pour cette raison que Sarah préférait se réfugier dans la lingerie et disparaissait dès que la cloche de la comtesse retentissait. O'Brien ajustait les derniers détails de la robe de Lady Grantham, qu'elle arrangeait depuis une semaine. Les ''quelques rubans'' et la ''pièce de dentelle'' qu'elle avait promis d'ajouter avaient, sous les doigts qualifiés de la femme de chambre, métamorphosé la robe. Sarah avait mit tout son talent dans cet ouvrage, et elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il comblerait les attentes de sa dame. Au moment où elle posa son aiguille, Anna entra dans la pièce, chargée d'un panier de linge.

''Ah, vous êtes là Mlle O'Brien. La comtesse vient de sonner à l'instant. Elle est plutôt en avance par rapport à d'habitude non ?

-Si, probablement…  Merci Anna, je monte tout de suite.''

Sarah rangea sa boite de couture et gravit l'escalier, la robe entre les mains.  Elle toqua à la porte et entra lorsque Cora l'y invita. La comtesse était assise devant son miroir, choisissant quels bijoux porter.  La  femme de chambre  étendit la robe sur son lit.  Lady Grantham se leva et resta sans voix devant le travail de Sarah. Ses yeux brillaient comme ceux d'une petite fille devant la vitrine d'un ma rchant de jouets. 

''O'Brien, je ne trouve pas les mots… C'est, c'est … incroyable!''

En prononçant cela, elle avait saisi les mains de sa  femme de chambre:

''Vous avez des doigts de fée, je vous adore!''

Cora embrassa Sarah avec passion. La  femme de chambre  sourit.

''Je suis contente qu'elle vous plaise! Venez, je vais vous aider à vous préparer.''

 

ೱೱೱ

 

Le crissement des gravillons indiqua à Robert et Cora que leurs invités venaient d'arriver. La comtesse douairière et Rosamund, suivies d'Isobel et d'un jeune femme qui devait être sa nièce. Après avoir salué la maîtresse de maison, Isobel la lui présenta. Elle s'appelait Céline Beaumont et avait vingts-quatre ans. Sa mère, la sœur d'Isobel, avait épousé un français du nom de Charles Beaumont et était partie vivre en France. Ils habitaient Paris mais adoraient voyager, si bien que la jeune Céline demeurait souvent seule dans la grande maison parisienne. Cependant, ces derniers mois, Isobel s'était rendue en France deux fois pour se remettre lentement de la mort de Matthew et égayer la solitude de sa nièce. Céline parlait un anglais impeccable, avec un accent chantant qui rappelait son pays natal. Cora complimenta sa robe, confectionnée par une couturière parisienne. Les deux femmes firent rapidement connaissance, découvrant qu'elle avaient de nombreux points communs. Lors du dîner, elle se trouvèrent l'une à côté de l'autre, et poursuivirent donc gaiement leur conversation. Isobel qui se trouvait en face des deux femmes participait aussi, rendant le repas animé.

Les invités restèrent tard, et Cora fit promettre à Céline qu'elle lui enverrai un télégramme lorsqu'elle serait de retour en France. La jeune femme saisi le bras de la comtesse:

''Oh, Cora, j'ai une meilleure idée! Que diriez-vous de venir me rendre visite à Paris ? Oh, comme cela serait merveilleux!

-Céline, c'est une proposition très sérieuse que vous me faites là…

-Oh, je ne force pas à rester un mois! Venez une semaine ou deux, je suis sûre que vous en mourez d'envie!

-Ce n'est pas la question, Céline, je ne sais pas si Robert sera d'accord pour venir, quant à Mary…

-Vous ne m'avez pas comprise, je vous propose de venir seule, pour prendre des vacances, comme tante Isobel.

-Il faudra quand même que Robert me donne son accord, mais si Paris est comme vous l'avez décris, un séjour d'une semaine ne pourra qu'être fort plaisant! De plus, je suis sûre que ma femme de chambre sera ravie de découvrir la France. Elle adore voyager…

-Voilà encore un argument convaincant! Faites-le moi savoir quand vous aurez pris votre décision. Je pars dans quelques jours, mais Isobel ne verra aucune objection à vous donner mon adresse.'' Les deux femmes s'enlacèrent amicalement et Céline rejoignit sa tante qui l'attendait dans la voiture. La maison redevint silencieuse. Chacun regagnait sa chambre lorsque Cora posa sa main sur le bras de Robert:

''Pourrais-je vous parler un instant ?

-Bien sûr, je vous écoute.

-Avez-vous fait connaissance avec Céline, la nièce d'Isobel

-La jeune française avec qui vous vous êtes si bien entendue? Vaguement, oui.

-Elle m'a proposé quelque chose…

-De quoi s'agit-il, Cora ? Demanda Lord Grantham, intrigué par le ton mystérieux de son épouse.

-Et bien, elle m'a proposé de venir passer une semaine de vacances, deux au plus, chez elle, à Paris!

-Mais enfin Cora! Vous la connaissez à peine!

-Oh, Robert, elle s'est montrée tellement insistante! Et je suis sûre que ce séjour renforcera nos liens fraîchement noués. Elle est la plupart du temps seule vous savez?

-Si vous êtes disposée à vous passer de moi pendant une semaine, j'espère que vous ne verrez aucune objection à ce que je vous fausse compagnie pour une partie de chasse à Duneagle! Cora Sourit.

-Robert, je n'ai jamais été réticente à ce que vous vous rendiez en Écosse pour aller chasser!

-C'est justement pour cela que je ne puis vous refuser un séjour chez nos voisins mangeurs de grenouilles! Vous avez l'air si enthousiaste!

-Oh, Robert, merci! Mais ne vous montrez pas si cruel envers un pays que vous ne connaissez pas! S'écria Cora en l'embrassant. Son mari reprit la parole:

-Je ne sais pas si Mary sera d'accord pour vous laisser emmener Anna…

-Qui vous a dit que j'avais besoin d'Anna ? O'Brien est ma femme de chambre, et je suis sûre qu'elle adorera Paris! 

-Voyons, Cora, Anna est déjà venue en France, après le mariage de Mary. Elle pourra vous expliquer certains aspects de la vie parisienne…

-Oh, mais Céline se fera un plaisir de s'en charger, et ce sera une bonne occasion de renouer avec ma  femme de chambre,  dont j'ai dû me passer une année entière!''

Lord Grantham ne trouva rien à redire. Il souhaita bonne nuit à se femme et disparut dans sa chambre. Cora entra dans la sienne et sonna O'Brien. 

 

ೱೱೱ

 

En l'espace d'une semaine, Lady Grantham avait totalement planifié son séjour. Elle avait télégraphié à Céline, qui lui avait répondu qu'elle était ravie de sa visite et qu'elle pouvait venir dès qu'elle le désirait. Cora avait caché ses projets à sa femme de chambre. Elle avait décidé de lui faire la surprise. Un après-midi où Robert et Mary étaient partis rejoindre Tom pour visiter les dépendances de Downton et qu'Edith était, comme à sa nouvelle habitude, à Londres, la comtesse sonna O'Brien. La femme de chambre toqua presque aussi à la porte. Cora se leva vivement et couru à sa rencontre. Elle attrapa l'autre femme par le bras et l'attira à l'intérieur, fermant la porte d'un coup de pied. Cora embrassa Sarah avec une passion effrontée qui surprit la femme de chambre. Les mains de la comtesse se hâtaient vers son dos, entreprenant de défaire sa robe. O'Brien fit de même. Quelques instants plus tard, la robe de Lady Grantham gisait au sol. La comtesse soupira en souriant:

''Vous êtes tellement rapide! À peine ais-je eu le temps de détacher quatre boutons de votre robe que vous m'avez presque mise à nu!

La femme de chambre se mit à rire:

-C'est le travail qui est la clé du succès. Aller, encouragea-t-elle Cora, essayez!''

La comtesse s'arma de patience, et finit par venir à bout de la longue robe noire.

''Vous êtes rapide, Madame! S'écria la femme de chambre, amusée.

-Peut être même encore plus rapide que vous le pensez…'' Murmura Lady Grantham. Elle ôta les mains de la taille de Sarah. Elle avait détaché son corset! O'Brien prit gentiment Cora dans ses bras.

''Vous êtes douée Madame, je vous félicite.''

Cora saisi les lèvres de sa femme de chambre à l'aide des siennes. Après avoir échangé un long baisé passionné, la comtesse embrassa le coin de la bouche d' O'Brien, gagnant sa joue, et lorsqu'elle fut à quelques centimètres de son oreille, elle murmura:

''Je vous en prie, Sarah, je voudrais que vous m'appeliez Cora.

-Madame, je ne sais pas si je pourrais le faire…

-Sarah, je _veux_ que vous m'appeliez Cora. 

-Bien, Madame… (froncement de sourcils de Lady Grantham), je veux dire, bien, Cora. ''

Le prénom de la comtesse résonnait d'une manière étrangement délicieuse dans sa bouche. Cora reprit le visage de sa  femme de chambre  et lui planta un baiser sonore en plein sur les lèvres.

''C'est mieux ainsi.''

Sarah le lui rendit avec force, et plaqua la comtesse sur son lit. O'Brien la dominait, à quatre-pattes  au-dessus d'elle, embrassant son cou et sa poitrine à présent dénudée.  Les mains de Lady Grantham s'accrochèrent aux cuisses de sa  femme de chambre  et glissèrent progressivement vers son entre-jambe. Un des longs doigts de Cora entra en elle, la faisant sursauter.  Sarah haletait.  Elle  se laissa tomber sur le côté. Lady Grantham s'agenouilla devant les jambes tremblantes de sa  femme de chambre  et pressa ses lèvres contre l'intérieur de ses cuisses. O'Brien agrippa les draps, réprimant un feulement de plaisir qui déforma sa jolie bouche rose.  Cora avança encore la tête et  sa langue frôla  l'entre-jambe de Sarah qui laissa échapper une plainte. Elle repoussa les draps blancs et glissa ses doigts dans la sombre chevelure de la comtesse.  Lady Grantham arracha à la  femme de chambre des gémissements difficilement contenus.  O'Brien attira le visage de Cora et l'embrassa de toutes ses forces. 

 

ೱೱೱ

 

Plus tard, Lady Grantham était assise dans son lit, tenant sa femme de chambre dans ses bras et caressant distraitement ses cheveux dénoués qui lui recouvraient les épaules. Sarah avait les mains croisées sur son ventre. Elle avait un peu froid mais la chaleur du corps de la comtesse contre son dos compensait. O'Brien était rêveuse, tandis que Cora était pensive. La femme de chambre leva les yeux sur son visage.

''Tout va bien, Madame Cora? ''

La question de Sarah fit sourire Lady Grantham. Le ''Madame Cora'' avait une consonance enfantine dans la bouche d'une femme de chambre sévère, et la plupart du temps maussade. La comtesse embrassa tendrement la bouche renversée d' O'Brien.

''Oui, Sarah, je me demandais seulement si votre goût pour le voyage était toujours aussi prononcé. L'est-il ?''

La femme de chambre rougit légèrement, consciente que que c'était cette passion de l'aventure qui l'avait poussée à quitter Downton Abbey d'un façon qu'elle avait, par la suite, amèrement regretté. Elle hocha la tête en se mordant les lèvres.

''Je voulais savoir, continua Lady Grantham, si vous consentiriez à venir avec moi en France, chez une amie…

-Oh, Cora, j'en serai tellement heureuse! Où est-ce, en France?

-C'est une surprise, ma chérie… Murmura la comtesse en tapotant les lèvres d' O'Brien. D'abord, nous partirons prendre le bateau à Dover pour nous rendre à Calais. Ensuite, mon amie nous emmènera chez elle. Nous devrions rester une semaine, deux peut être. Qu'en dites-vous ?''

Les yeux de Sarah brillaient de convoitise.

''Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Madame Cora.

-Alors dites un simple ''Oui Cora chérie'', et tout sera réglé!

O'Brien se blottit contre Lady Grantham.

-Oui Cora chérie… ''

La comtesse embrassa tendrement sa femme de chambre. Les deux femmes restèrent encore enlacées un long moment et se séparèrent avec moins de difficulté qu'à l'ordinaire, parce qu'elles savaient aussi bien l'une que l'autre que lorsqu'elles seraient en France, elles pourraient s'enlacer aussi longtemps qu'elles le désireraient sans que rien ni personne ne puisse troubler leur tranquillité.


End file.
